fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiarities
Category:Fan Fiction Here our little group will learn each others but don't know their real identities,Miyuki and Tsubomi don't know their vampires identities and powers but our two boys Hikaru and Hiro will help them to discover their real identities (in the second chapter). And I might think this chapter is long... Story Chapter 1 Always feeling a strange sensation after the accident,I search to know who saved Tsubomi and I,how the trucks crushed on the pole with the conductor out of the car and what happened in reality. All of those questions still with no response, Tsubomi who finally waked up,go out of her room and come down in the living-room,she ask me what I am doing,I explain my questions to her and tell me than she think the same thing who is this mysterious boy. Tsubomi: Mysterious boy? Miyuki: Yes...When I opened my eyes,a mysterious boy with a long white-gray hair with emerald eyes who slightly look to Hiro but with his hair untied saved us,he camed to me and says Don't worry,its okay. Tsubomi: Hmmm...Weird...I don't remember that... Miyuki: Its because you were fainting. Tsubomi: Oh... Miyuki: So,we have to quit we will be late to the high school. Tsubomi: Oh,I forgot that. Few minutes later Tsubomi was dressed up and we go to the high school,we take the bus and meet who? Hiro and Hikaru,they were friendly talking to each others, Tsubomi looked to Hikaru with her seductive look,and Hikaru noticed it because he smiled to Tsubomi who secretly blushed. We go down the bus who lead us to the high school,I hearded than one of our professor is not here today,so we have to still in the yard until our next class. I go walk a little bit,and Hiro too,he ask me if its ok and I say yes. Tsubomi and Hikaru were sit together on the bench. PDV Tsubomi I am sit next to Hikaru,I feel a strange sensation,Hikaru start speaking: Hikaru: We're in the same class right? Tsubomi: Humm...Yes... Hikaru:...You look pretty. I suddenly blush and Hikaru smiled to me,I think I am extremely red,he approached me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked attractivly on me,he look so cute... Hikaru: Miyuki is your twin sister right? Tsubomi: Hum...Yes,she's the older we love together the same things and I consider her as my bestfriend. And what relation do you have with Hiro? Hikaru: He's my bestfriend since we're small,I don't have my parents with me,since I'm 7 and I meeted Hiro in primary school,he only have his mother and looked sad. Tsubomi: So you go reconfort him? Hikaru: Yes,he felt the same feelings. Tsubomi: And what are those feelings? Hikaru: Sadness and loneliness. Tsubomi: Oh... Hikaru gently looked at me but I felt some sadness in his eyes,he hugs me tigher,I think I blushed again... Hikaru: You look even more pretty when you blush. Tsubomi: R-Really? Hikaru: Yes. He looked at me with a seductive smile and I think I even more blushed...He hugs me tigher and he looked at me a few minutes and... Kissed me! He kissed me! I am surprised by that and I close my eyes to more felt his kiss... PDV Miyuki Hiro and I were walking together and I suddenly notice than he didn't stoo looking at me,when he noticed it,he start blushing (he is cute when he blush!) he start speaking: Hiro: H-Hummm...Miyuki... Miyuki: Yes? Hiro: Hum...You're Tsubomi's older sister right? Miyuki: Yes,it seems you and Hikaru are good friends. Hiro: Oh,yes,we're friends since we're small and I really want to be like Hikaru... Miyuki: Really? Why? Hiro: Because Hikaru was like me at first,shy and discreet but he was more brave,he affirmed him with his rebel personality but I never succed to affirm my personality... Plus Hikaru attires girls like a magnet and I am very shy with girls... Miyuki: And you want to be like him for affirm your personality? Hiro: Yes... Miyuki: Hiro,I think same if you don't affirm your personality,its that you make you unique! Hiro: R-Really? Miyuki: Yes,you don't have to be like Hikaru to show your personality you're like you are now and...Be happy than you have a personality! I take his hands,he stuck his forehdad on mine and looked at me with his shy emerald eyes,when I looked at those eyes...I recognized the boy who saved me and Tsubomi yesterday...He closed his eyes and give me a shy kiss...I also closed my eyes and he separated me from his kiss,I smiled at him and he gently smiled at me. After school Tsubomi ran to me hyper excited,something good happened to her apparently... Tsubomi: You will never bielive what I'm going to say to you! Miyuki: Hum...So tell me! Tsubomi: Hikaru kissed me! Miyuki: Really? Hiro too! We screamed at the same time and Tsubomi tell me what she learned about Hikaru and I do the same thing for Hiro,and I might think recognized the mysterious boy who saved us last time...I want to know more about that... Others Chapters Debut Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:MikuHatsune145